


Take Me Home

by fandomfluffandfuck



Series: Learning Curve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (It's not), Clueless Steve Rogers, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, He doesn't he's just nervous, Helpless Steve Rogers, Implied Top Bucky Barnes, Implied one night stand, It's baby's first time with a man, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Steve seems like he's gonna have an anxiety attack at one point, The Man is Bucky, implied bottom Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Natasha and Sam don't even introduce Steve and Bucky before they disappear back into the party just hoping that Bucky will be able to (literally) charm the pants off of Steve all by himself.He does, rather impressively, instead charm his way into Steve's pants.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Learning Curve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785688
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	1. Take Me Home

Bucky is only twenty four so he doesn’t really understand why Natasha is so insistent on needing to set him up with someone; realistically, yes, her intentions are good because she’s just so enthralled with Sam that she needs him to experience something similar. Nat is just the type of person who can’t suffer or be over the moon without someone else being right there with her. Bucky is the person she prefers to drag along it seems. 

The perpetual dragging she’s prone to is often enjoyable though, because sometimes (a lot of times, fine) Bucky could use an excuse to be a bit grumpy. Tonight isn’t different, he’d huffed and rolled his eyes when she’d shown up all chipper to work insisting he is going to come to the party Sam and her were planning on having in the evening. But it’s Natasta so he’s here. 

The house they have is gorgeous, all clean lines and soft variations of blue, grey, and white. It’s also massive thanks to the combined paychecks of Nat’s reckless field work with Shield and Sam’s jobs as a physical therapist and professor at the very college he graduated from. Bucky had sort of made fun of Nat (as much as you could make fun of her, which isn’t very much anyway) for buying a house and not even being engaged, yet now he understood the appeal. No neighbours above or below you, no ridiculously small kitchens or bathrooms, all your own space. 

Unlike her parties in college or high school everything seemed like it would stay intact tonight, people included. There was music but it wasn’t making the windows rattle, there was booze but it was mostly cocktails and whine not entirely warm gross tasting beer, there naturally were a massive amount of people but with a house they weren’t packed in together like sardines, and now instead of people practically fucking in the open there were people he didn’t recognize just dancing. Still close but not half dressed with each other’s spit dripping down their faces. 

So he was having a good time. Was being the key word. He was enjoying his silent people watching (like a professional intel agent- thank you very much) until Nat stalked her way over and pulled him out from the cozy corner of the kitchen he had found and to the living room. 

The living room was more wild but not property destroying wild, yet, so that was good. Nat had been rambling out the names of people as they passed them. Unapologetically gesturing with her almost empty wine glass. 

She stopped them when they reached the other side of the room, leaning herself against the wall and smirking at him, knowingly. What she knew Bucky had no fucking clue, but he could be reasonably sure she wasn’t wrong about whatever it was. 

“See anything you like?” She smugly drawled. 

Bucky looked around, making a show of it, “nnno, I don’t think so.” 

Nat groaned, “you weren’t paying attention during any of that were you?”  
“Was I supposed to be?” He shot right back, thoroughly enjoying annoying his friend. 

He was sure if there weren’t so many people surrounding them she would be growling at him for that but the abundance of not close friends of hers prevented it. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer into her space. “Your type: sweet but not a pushover, cute but not a twink exactly,” her wry grin made him regret ever speaking to her all the way back in freshman year of high school. “Twunk if you will. Anyways- big eyes, blue if possible, sharp mouth, blushy, shy, and so on… Yes?” 

Bucky can’t do anything to dispute her so he nods dumbly, coming up with a quip that’s not exactly insulting to her but to himself, “sometimes I think you pay more attention to who I date than I do.” 

“Please Barnes, I just want you to get with the program, okay?” He nods again, her hands slip off his shoulders, “you saw Sam yeah?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you really see him though? See who he was with?” That knowing look is back, Bucky suddenly understands why their boss compares her to a feral fox from time to time. He shakes his head and grins in the way he knows she finds annoyingly charming, she mutters something that sounds like ‘what would you do without me’ shaking her head. 

Nat grabs his wrist. Tugging him along they weave through the mass of sweaty bodies, as she goes she briefs him, “your type one thousand percent. And trust me Barnes, I know.” She stops them just to prove her point with a finger to his chest. 

“He’s been Sam’s friend since first semester in college, he’s real cute, had a sports scholarship but was completing a fine arts degree as weird as that is. Confident when he wants to be, he can go toe to toe with Sam as easy as breathing but…” The end of her sentence turns into her sign-song voice and Bucky knows he’s fucked, if she’s this enthused this guy has got to be an angel. Her grin is vaguely frightening in its sharpness, “He just came out as bi a month or so ago, sooo, he’s y’know really shy. He could use someone to, uh, show him the ropes.”

Bucky snorts at her forwardness, trying to play his own excitement off, “has this guy got a name Nat?”

“Steve” Natasha answers, gesturing to the unfairly handsome stranger standing next to Sam. Oh fuck. The man turns his head, fixing his wide blue eyes on Nat before looking him over. 

Immediately his cheeks turn pink as they finally lock eyes, he’d been checking him out. 

Bucky returns the favor. Taking in Steve’s lean frame, his shoulders are broad, his chest and arms heavy but the rest of him was obviously very small at some point. Sure he’s muscular but he obviously doesn’t have a pound of fat on him, built almost like a greyhound, lean and long. Bucky let’s his lips pull into his most charming smile, the one that Natasha told him he shouldn’t get to have since he is only interested in men and yet it would make pretty much every lady melt. 

It works on Steve, he blushes even more, most likely because he’s not used to getting any attention from men but Bucky is also aware of what he looks like- it could have something to do with that. Nat had warned him of the dress code, casual smart. So he’s still got his best work slacks and shirt (both black) on but he took off his tie before leaving, opening the first couple of buttons of his shirt after he rolled it up to his elbows and gathered his hair into a more fancy low ponytail that leaves a couple of wavy strands out to hang around his face. He’d also shaved at Nat’s request (which was strange, but she has also asked him to do weirder so he’d just acquiesced).

Steve might have not been told about the dress code he muses, looking him over again both for effect on the blond and because he can’t help himself. His shirt is white and tight enough it leaves nothing to the imagination, his black jeans are also fairly tight but not impractically so. He looks good. His outfit is simple, not trying too hard or too little. In the middle. Bucky has to smother his chuckle at the idea that that’s probably where he should be because Nat had said he’s bi, right? 

The moment ends when Steve smiles and Bucky is seriously fucked because the blond has dimples. Dimples. Seriously, how can he survive the rest of this night knowing this guy is over here looking like this. 

His voice is smooth but deep, " 'Tasha!" 

He leans forward, still grinning, and wraps her in a hug that Bucky supposes could probably crush a small person. He tucks his chin into Natasha’s shoulder like he’s five two and hanging off of her instead of being six two. Bucky is also struck by the way they both address his friend, he's always shortened it to 'Nat' but it seems that Steve's pretty much cut his nickname for her out of her name going instead for 'Tasha'. 

Huh, he thinks. Then has to try and not laugh again when the saying 'opposites attract' pops up in his head. 

Sam and Nat make a quick exit, not even bothering to introduce them to each other outside of Sam’s shove that forces Bucky to grab his forearms to right Steve. He doesn’t even clearly remember hearing where they were going or what colorful excuse they had and he really doesn’t care. For once he’s making a mental note to thank her for finding this fucking guy from the depths of Bucky’s fantasies minus the part where he gets to pull delicate moans out of his gorgeous pale throat. 

Steve is somehow blushing harder when he finally stands on his own. It’s cute. 

Bucky slides one hand down his forearm to shake his hand while letting the other slip off of him remorsefully, “James Barnes, though no one ‘cept for Nat and my own mother calls me that so it’s Bucky… please.” 

“B-bucky.” Steve repeats, glancing at him indirectly like he’s scared if he looks directly at Bucky he’ll burst into flames. He suddenly realizes they’ve been shaking hands for an inappropriate amount of time when Steve’s fingers squeeze his. He let’s go slowly, chuckling when Steve doesn’t go to speak again. 

“I hear you’re Steve but I’d sure like to hear it from you anyway darlin’ ” Bucky watches Steve’s face intently, enjoying the surprised expression that unfolds over his pretty features. Bucky suddenly wishes they weren’t at a party because he’s ninety nine percent sure judging by the way Steve’s mouth opens then closes reluctantly that he actually gasped aloud.

“Steve, yeah, yes, I’d like you to call me Steve.” 

“That I can do.” He looks over Steve again, being more forward with him then he’s ever been with any other guy ever, licking his lips as he finds his face once more. “You know Sam then? And Nat a’coarse but my understanding is that you knew him first, yeah?” 

Steve nods, eagerly opening his pretty mouth to respond, face still pink. Oh, Bucky is gonna have fun tonight whether or not he gets his hands on this incredible person.


	2. And Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do more than talking now that their heading back to Bucky's but there's also a lot of talking still involved.

Bucky chats up Steve for as long as he can stand before offering.

Bucky learns a few things about his gorgeous companion, the most prominent ones in his memory are that Steve has just turned twenty two, he’s started to work as a freelance artist (mostly doing charcoal and watercolor- which is an interesting mix), and Steve got into his dream college not because of his art but for his skills with football (which is as hilarious as it sounds).

They’ve migrated from hugging the wall to sitting on the couch, squeezed in near the other people populating the piece of furniture despite not having been a part of their conversation for even half of a second. Bucky’s entire side has been pressed to all of Steve’s side for at least an hour and now that it’s well past midnight people are starting to slip out consistently enough Bucky won’t be shameful at all when dragging Steve out Nat’s door. 

He moves his hand maybe an inch to place it onto Steve’s thigh, close enough to his crotch that his offer will be clearly known before he even says it. Steve stares at his hand with reverence, his mouth falling open a little like it’s been doing all night when he’s particularly miffed by one of his actions.

“Darlin’,” he begins his offer sliding his hand up just a smidge before going on. “It’s getting to be late and I’m gonna assume your place isn’t near here... Mine’s a five minute walk away. The couch or my bed is yours if you wanna crash.” 

Steve’s eyes go wide at Bucky’s casual mention of his bed and he stumbles over the word under his breath so Bucky doubles down on his indecently obvious offer, “Now, if you want the bed I do haveta warn ya' that I plan on being in it with you. Preferably without this nice shirt of yours.” 

He lets his finger get dangerously close to Steve’s nipple when he plucks at his painted on shirt. Watching Steve’s eyelashes flutter as his head falls back like it’s suddenly had a pound added to its weight, he whispers his response placing a hand on top of Bucky’s “show me the way, then. Please.”

Bucky chuckles, “so polite.” 

And, yep, there it is again. That wondrous blush that’s been ever present, although mild at his more tame moments, thanks to Bucky. Bucky flips his hand, entangling their fingers and pulling himself up and off of the crowded sofa. Steve follows his movements without any complaint. 

The walk to Bucky’s apartment is short, he wasn’t lying about it being five minutes away, but Bucky doesn’t try anything. He returns to the workplace appropriate conversation prompts occasionally offering a distraction in the form of rubbing his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand, the guy’s definitely newly out, nervous energy is coming off of him in waves the size of buildings. 

By the time they reach his apartment door he’s siked himself up to his ‘you don’t have to do this with me’ speech, he knows he’s good at persuasion (he does interrogations pretty much daily with his line of work) and he likes Steve. Really he does, he doesn’t want him to regret this. 

“Y’know Steve, just because I said I wanted you in my bed without your shirt on that doesn’t rule out just sleepin’ next to each other...” He lightly clutches Steve’s hand- that’s stayed in his for the entire walk over. 

Steve makes a soft sound, “no I- no. I like this.” He tries to gesture with both hands before setting their joined hands carefully back to where they were between them. His free hand flails easily in the air, “This. I like this, I want this.” He takes in a breath that puffs out his impressive chest, “you. I like you. Could we mm- please?” 

Bucky nods as he unlocks his door, letting Steve’s adorable ramble float around in his head. 

“Sure, sweetheart, we can do whatever you want.”   
He pulls Steve in to himself, not really knowing where he’s going with his words or movement. Steve steers himself lower into his chest then where he realistically must be comfortable. They stand just inside Bucky’s apartment hugging for an unknown amount of time. Steve stands up straight after a while, dropping a feather light kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, “thank you. For the, uh,” he makes a goofy face for a second before adding on with a ridiculously wide grin “consent speech.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, squeezing Steve in his arms. Mumbling an inquiry about refreshments into his hair that’s denied, instead he shows Steve where the couch is, turning on the TV and handing him the remote. Plopping himself down next to him.

Steve’s found some channel that’s rerunning Disney renaissance movies before long, Bucky smiles reaching his arm over the back of the couch. Steve steals a look at his face before burrowing into his side, they watch in silence for a while. 

“So you like Disney darlin’?” Bucky tries to be as laid back as he can be while he asks the question and pulls Steve’s long legs across his lap. Steve squeaks, falling closer into his chest. Bucky can’t help but laugh, leaning in to his lips that apparently have a gravitational field of their own. 

Even though the angle is awkward Steve reciprocates his wants, kissing back earnestly. He lets Bucky take the lead, tilting his head down so their lips meet more evenly. 

He sighs when Bucky opens his mouth and licks the seam between his lips. He lets Bucky explore his mouth with his tongue, trying not to squirm at being on the other end of the kiss then he’d normally be. The last time he’d made out with someone it was with a very pretty goth woman who had basically let him fuck her mouth with his tongue and had made some very pretty noises. He blushes when he realizes that this kiss is not that intense and he’s making some similar noises. 

Bucky doesn’t seem to be bothered, he licks further into his mouth before pulling back to lightly scrape his teeth over Steve’s bottom lip. Steve actually moans. 

Loudly. 

Bucky’s responding chuckle vibrates his lips deliciously, he makes another sound at the feeling. He does it again but this time Steve’s ready for it, he bites back a little. Their tongues meet. Bucky groans, putting more effort into the kiss then before and Steve might actually die. Right here on Bucky’s couch. He’s gonna die. 

Women have said he’s a good kisser before but he’s beginning to seriously doubt that, at least compared to Bucky, but when he’s been making out with women there’s usually more touching. He takes as deep of a breath as he can, gathering all his confidence for a moment.  
He turns in Bucky’s grip.

Bucky pulls back to let him and, fuck, Steve is going to die. It’s not a possibility anymore. It’s gonna happen. Bucky’s enchanting eyes are basically entirely black and his lips are swollen and red and slick and breathtaking. It sends a lightning bolt of arousal through him like a bullet, he’s so handsome. 

He sits his ass back down, shutting his mouth that he’s just realized was hanging open from looking at the man now below him, he’s done it. He’s straddling Bucky’s lap. Willingly, he’s done it. 

Bucky smirks and leans back in, growling more than purring into Steve’s mouth. He makes another embarrassing noise. Then another, it resembles an actual squeak, as a result of both of Bucky’s big palms coming down directly over his ass. Bucky’s tongue slips into his mouth at the sound and turns their kiss filthy. It takes Steve a moment to figure out what he’s trying to do and, oh, Oh Fuck, he’s fucking his mouth. With his tongue.

Steve realizes he’s the pretty thing in this situation. He’s like the woman in the current situation. He’s in Bucky’s lap letting him defile his mouth and enjoying it.

He freaks out- just a little.

Okay, like a moderate amount... maybe. 

Bucky notices.

His hands slide from his ass to his waist, then one cups the back of his head. His hands are more gentle now, less hotly possessive and grabby, more soothing. They breathe in the same air, their lips have separated but they’ve not.

“Hey, you alright? Did I do something you didn’t like? Or, you know, I won’t mind if you just want to go to bed- to sleep. Not to…” He trails off, letting his fingers give the nape of Steve’s neck a mock massage. Steve feels his muscles relax, he tensed more than he thought he did apparently. 

He thinks for a moment, just looking at Bucky. 

The fire he has with women is definitely there… though it’s stronger with Bucky- if he’s honest. He feels his own needs more urgently than normal, usually when he’s been with women he’s been so focused on them until right at the end he didn’t notice what he needed. Now he does notice. Does he always get so hard his dick actually throbs kinda painfully (but still good) from just making out- with all their clothes on?

Bucky’s hand in the short hairs at his neck has moved to pet his thumb over his cheekbone, he doesn’t look angry. He looks… content. Huh.

“I, I told you that I, uh, I told you that I just figured it out right?” He wants to slap himself in the face kinda, “That I just realized that I like men too?”

Bucky hums, nodding, giving him all his attention. “You did. Told me the whole spiel about realizing that you can’t just idolize men if your dick gets hard when looking at them.” 

Steve goes pink, or rather red, judging by the amount Bucky’s made him blush tonight. Like firetruck red probably. 

“Yeah, well… I haven’t ever-” he squirms in Bucky’s lap, knowing what comes after this. He hangs his head, no one wants to be anyone’s experiment. Bucky’s never gonna talk to him ag-

“You haven’t ever made out with anyone?” He guesses, tugging his head up by the fingers suddenly under his jaw, voice softer than Steve’s heard it in the couple of hours they’ve known each other.

Steve laughs breathlessly, unexpecting Bucky to ask him so softly if he’s a virgin. “No!” He’s laughing harder now, trying to think of something that’s not too douche-y to convince him he’s fucked women before.

Bucky’s smiling, not trying to appear charming, not to reel him in, he’s just smiling. “So you’ve never done this with a guy then, huh, Steve?” 

He doesn’t even have to say anything to Bucky, he just gets it.

“Do you still want to do this then? We can just keep kissing-” that intoxicating grin is back full force and Steve is gonna drown in his charm at some point tonight, “you seem to like that. If this” the hand on his hip cover’s his hard-on, “is an indication. Or we can do whatever you want, I’ll lead and you can just tell me to stop. Whenever, I don’t care.” 

Steve’s brain leaves his skull. He moans, like full on moans, a noise he’s never heard come out of himself before. He nods with his entire head looking like a bobble head probably, but if it gets Bucky to do that again he’ll do it for the rest of his life. Bucky kisses him, murmuring right onto his lips about how he should’ve guessed that by how sensitive he seemed to be about everything. When Bucky pulls back to look Steve over a string of saliva connects their mouths.

Steve’s brain short circuits. 

He realizes, now that he’s not freaking out, that his ass is directly over Bucky’s erection. 

He can feel how hard Bucky’s dick is and, oh, OH he Really likes that. He involuntarily tells Bucky, falling forward onto his chest at the same time he pants out a little high pitched, whiney “oh”. His hips seem to have their own agenda, grinding down in an inverted motion of a thrust that results in more feminine sounding panted out ‘ohs’ that he can’t stop from coming out of himself. 

Bucky’s hands curl around his hips again, harder this time but not anywhere near as overwhelming. They playfully guide Steve’s hips against the movements he’s begun, Steve let’s his body go with where Bucky’s hands are pulling him, he did tell him to let him lead. 

“F-Fuck. Oh shit. Oh g-g-god” Steve’s rambling right into Bucky’s mouth but he could fucking care less when Bucky’s hands are making their hips slide against each other in such a way. He can feel his dick leaking in his pants, definitely staining his boxers but how the fuck can he be expected to care right now.

Bucky groans into their sloppy kiss, guiding Steve’s head with his other hand. Smashing their mouths together with lots of tongue and just the perfect amount of teeth to have Steve’s cock twitching.

His toes curl and he moans into Bucky’s own punched out noise when the brunette’s hips thrust up to meet his. This is heaven, holy shit. His brain is being cooked in his skull. He's so hot for Bucky. For this, for having another hard dick against his. It feels like nothing he’s ever experienced before. 

Bucky’s dick is hot and pulsing in his own pants, right there against his own. His chest is heaving and he can’t breath but he’d rather go jump in a freezing pool then stop kissing him. Besides Bucky’s right there with him if his deep, growl-y noises are anything to go by.

Steve thought women’s noises of pleasure were the epitome of hot but Bucky’s noises have his head spinning and his mouth watering. Not to mention how he’s in Bucky’s lap and isn’t crushing him instead he’s able to move with him despite the weight on him. 

Everytime their trusts meet Steve gets closer to screaming. 

Steve realizes very quickly there’s so much pleasure crashing down over him, drowning him, he can’t hold his head up. He pants wetly into Bucky’s sweaty neck, moaning and keening when Bucky wraps his big arms around his torso and pulls him even closer to his body. Like he’s literally sheltering Steve from anything that’s not mind meltingly good. 

Steve claws at Bucky’s chest weakly, his hips moving desperately and without any of Bucky’s previous rhythm. His briefs are soaked in his own pre-cum. He can’t close his mouth let alone quiet himself. He pushes his face closer to Bucky’s neck, seaking the vibrations in his throat from the guttural sounds he’s been making. 

Steve’s going to cum. 

There’s nothing he can do about it, he’s gonna cum in his pants like a teenager just because Bucky has a dick and it’s hard and it’s rubbing against his own. Hot arousal that’s been pooling at the base of his spine spills over suddenly. 

He uncontrollably pants and whines against Bucky’s throat, mouthing at the taste of his skin. His hips barely lift back before coming back down, he’s just barely pulsing his hips against Bucky’s, there’s just hot pressure on his dick and that’s it. 

He helplessly keens, pulling at Bucky’s shirt and trying to say something. Anything. He really wants to shout Bucky’s name but he’ll have to settle for the wailing moan that doesn’t resemble anything but desperation and pleasure. 

He cums in Bucky’s lap, moaning like a whore without really having done anything with the fantastically unreal man who had taken him home. 

He almost feels guilty for how much he likes this. 

It's so good. 

He rides out the intense after-shock waves of his orgasm, his swearing and panting multiplying when he feels Bucky’s hips thrust up and nearly knock him out of his lap with the force of his own release. He might cum again just feeling the way he effected this man. He enjoys himself a little more for the both of them, dragging his hips against Bucky a little more. Panting wordlessly at the achy feeling that settles itself in his dick. 

Bucky makes a softer noise after a while so Steve stops, they sit together barely breathing from their shared orgasm. 

Bucky’s hands are the first to move, petting down his back, “you freaking out yet?” His voice is soft again, almost fond. Steve shakes his head before lifting it from Bucky’s chest.

“Should I be?”

The petting continues but in his hair this time, Bucky’s brushing it back from his forehead, Steve helplessly preens under his attention. “Nah, I hope you don’t darlin’ but, that was your first time with a man. It might come later.” He chuckles, grinning playfully, “Maybe you should stay the night just to be sure, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve lets himself slump back down onto him, enjoying the warmth for a while longer.


End file.
